


The Dickening.

by VoltageSmutter



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Breathplay, F/M, Kinktober, Oral Sex, Orgy, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Spitroasting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoltageSmutter/pseuds/VoltageSmutter
Summary: Kink: Masochism || Hair-pulling || OrgyPairing: 7 Demons x MC (F) [Lucifer x MC, Mammon x MC, Leviathan x MC, Satan x MC, Asmo x MC, Beelzebub x Belphegor x MC].Fandom: Obey Me.Warning: Fingering, Oral (Male and female), vaginal sex,   over-stimulation, breath-play, multiple-partners, spit-roasting, marking, rough-play, internal cum-shot, aphrodisiac.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 154





	The Dickening.

“These should… _help_ with the process,” Lucifer presented to you a table full of different bottles. Half of them glistening pink with shimmers of glitter, the others sky-blue with swirls of green inside. “The pink should help to… how do I put this… give additional _help for you to ease the entry_ ,” Lucifer turned slightly red as he gestured to the bottles.

“It’s an aphrodisiac sweetie,” Asmo giggled, “It will help you to take us,”.

“T-Take us? How big exactly are you!” You questioned, eye’s widening as a blush took over your face.

“Well speaking for myself, you’ll need a whole bottle, maybe two,” He winks in response to you, causing a shot of arousal to tingle down your spine, thighs clenching in anticipation. “Oh sweetie, you already smell so good, I can’t wait to simply taste your delicate flower,” Asmo already sensed your arousal as he ran a hand up your thigh, causing a hitched breath from you. 

“Hey hands off my human! Once I’m done with her, she’ll simply be begging for me and forget about the rest of ya,” Mammon huffed, a pink tint to his cheeks as he caught your eye. When you turned back to face Lucifer, Mammon made a gesture with his fingers in the shapes of ‘L’s to try to show to his brothers just how big his cock was. 

“Anyway,” Lucifer rolled his eyes at the annoyance of being interrupted, “The blue is for afterwards, I dare say my brothers might get a bit handsy during their time and I want, - I mean _**we**_ want no discomfort on your behalf, any bruises, marks, bites, any… of their…” Lucifer went redder and redder as he spoke. 

“Basically we can cum in ya with no worries,” Beelzebub finally took over, “Of course if that’s okay with you,”. 

“As Beelze so crudely put it, but what he said is true, there is no fear of any… _mistakes_ happening, in heat our product tends to be extremely fertile and urges take over, when we… well you know,” Lucifer once again fading out. You can’t help but try not to laugh at his awkwardness, but this is clearly new territory to his and them all as it is to you. “Solomon has worked tirelessly to perfect these, you have nothing to fear, I assure you,”.

“Okay,” You nod with a swallow, “So how does this work? Are you all, like at the same time?”.

“No,” Lucifer quickly interrupts your question, “No, heat will last over the next week, each of my brothers have chosen a day to spend with you as long as you wish to continue,”.

“We wanted to give you a day of rest so me and Beelze have shared a day,” Belphegor perked up. _“I hope you handle two demon cocks at the same time princess_ ,” He whispers into your ear as he leans over your shoulder, causing a deep blush to rise on you. The remaining brothers protesting to see it and yell at Belph to get off you.

“I apologise for him, he always seems to be most affected when the build up starts,” Lucifer scowls as Belph quickly pulls back from you. “Is there anything?”.

“No, that’s all,” You smile softly as Lucifer takes your hand and gently squeezes it, his own kind smile matching yours, “I- I know you guys won’t hurt me, I trust you,”.

**-**

It was a rare time in the house of Lamentation, for the first time ever all the brothers’ heat were syncing up to take place over the same week. Normally they had separate weeks spread throughout the year, only this time heat week occurred from the eldest to the youngest. And to make matters worse, _you,_ their little precious human, was there. They all knew heat was coming two weeks before it started, intolerable lust coursing through their veins, extra sensitive to smell, being in demon form without any control. **_All were suffering._**

Lucifer had offered for you to stay with Solomon, but his at times harsh humour and persona would make it a very un-enjoyable week. In all honesty you wanted to help the brothers, they did so much for you that you were desperate to give back.

You couldn’t even deny the sexual tension between each and everyone of them. As if each one wanted to claim you, pact with you, but couldn’t due to their brothers. It lingered thick in the air, a too long touch of the hand from Satan, a heated gaze from Lucifer when no one was looking, a playful grab to your ass from Mammon. All little things that held value to you, cherished moments and feelings towards them all.

So when you awoke a week before their heat, all of their faces shocked at your words during the morning meeting over breakfast, “Well, what if I help you?” After some much needed discussion, Mammon, Levi and Asmo needing no persuasion, you came to an agreement with the brothers.

And that is how you found yourself being prepared to be the ultimate sex toy amongst _six_ devilishly handsome demons. 

-

_Day One:_

Lucifer was right, the potion you drank in the morning had sent your nerves alight, heat and want pulsing throughout your body. Your stomach twisted in knots, arousal shooting straight down your spine and to your core. 

With bated breath you made your way to Beelzebub and Belphegor’s room, dressed in only a thin tank top and shorts. You didn’t even make it to the door where it was flung open, Beel eagerly licking his lips, eyes the colour of the galaxy now swarmed with a clear lusting cover. 

“I could smell you all the way down the corridor,” He hummed, holding your waist and pulling you into his room, his face buried in your neck, “You smell delicious, almost too good to eat,”. A groan comes from the other side of the room, Belphegor sat atop of his bed wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and a sly grin. Both were already in their demonic forms, heads adorned with onyx horns as iridescent wings slowly fanned the room. A thick tail with hair fanned out at the bottom twitched occasionally as they undressed you with their eyes. 

There was no time for formalities or jokes in the situation, you were here to help them with heat and that was exactly what you were going to do. Clothes dispersed around the room, two sets of hands stripping them off you as fingers touched every inch of your freshly exposed skin. Sandwiched between the two, lips fighting a tongue battle with Beel as Belphie sucked on your neck, leaving red growing marks in their wake. The size of their cocks had made you clench over nothing, both long with thick girths, Belphies with a thick meaty vein running from base to tip on the underside. They both growled to see your eyes widen at them, red-hot and pulsing with need.

“You’re so wet already,” Belphie hummed lowly into your ear, the soft brush of his tail grazing between your spread legs to feel the wetness already at your slit, before sinking his teeth into your lower lobe. You moaned into Beels mouth, unsure of whose fingers were running circle motions over your clit whilst two more pushed straight into you. 

A sharp hand in your hair turned your face to the side so Belphie could kiss you, his teeth nipping at your lower lip, leaving it red and bruised as he sucked on it before releasing with a lewd pop. Beel kissed his way down your torso before dropping to his knees. The fingers on your clit stopped at he slid them to your ankle to grip it gently and lift your leg to rest on his shoulder. 

“Fuck you smell _so good_ ,” He muttered bringing his nose to your exposed flesh and inhaling deeply. The tiniest flick of his tongue over your clit sent you clenching over Belphie’s fingers causing a hiss from the demon behind you. 

‘ **Move**!” Beel growled at his brother’s fingers as he licked a long stripe from where they entered you to the end of your clit. 

“I wanna make her cum first,” Belphie hissed, pulling himself away from the red-marks he was leaving along your neck, moving his fingers to curl inside you. You let out a whimper, the potion inside you drastically increasing your sensitivity. Every little touch, breath or noise was tenfold the usual, your skin and blood on fire as you craved more and more. 

“Please,” You whimpered, “Please _I need_ more.” The two brothers exchanged a nod in silence, both of them stepping away as you whined at the loss, only for them to guide you onto one of their beds. From there they lay you down on your back, head hanging off the edge of the bed. Beel sat between your spread thighs whilst Belphie stood in front of you. His cock right in your eye-line as you stared up at it with hooded eyes, tongue darting out to wet your lips.

“Now be a good princess,” Belphie cooed softly as you let out a high pitched whine to feel Beel already with his head between your thighs, licking and sucking on your heated flesh like it was his first meal of his life, “Let Beel eat that pretty little pussy of yours whilst I fuck your pretty little mouth.” His cock already in your mouth by the time he finished his sentence, groaning loudly to see your lips stretch as he pushed more of him into you. 

It was awkward in the position to move your head, letting Belphie cup the back of your head where it met your neck as he thrusted into your mouth with wild abandonment. “ _Oh you can take more, I know you can_ ,” The pink liquid you had taken helped to ease the motion as his head hit the back of your throat, choking you slightly without the repercussion of a gag-reflex. One hand grasped on his thigh while the other sought purchase in Beelze’s hair, tugging and grasping at each movement of his tongue.

Saliva pooled in your mouth, running down your face each time he thrusted out and back in, a twisted smile on his face as he kept his eyes focused on you at all times. A humming growl of primal instinct came as he thrust faster, watching the outline of his cock at the top of your throat appear and disappear each time. 

Your throat tightened as Beel’s tongue thrusted into your core after such teasing of his tongue over your clit causing your eyes to widen and a low groan to roll in your throat.. 

“Do that again and I’ll cum.” Belphie groaned with his head tossed back, a particular harsher thrust down your throat as you attempted to swallow the pre-cum already releasing from him. 

Beel did the action again, this time curling his tongue which made your back arch off the bed, thighs pushing tightly against either side of his head. The grip in his hair tightened, anchoring him in place to where you needed him most. _You were already so close_. You hummed again but this time louder, the vibrations of your enclosed throat proving to be too much as Belphie gripped your head tightly, pushing his cock to be fully hilted inside you as you choked around him once more as he came. Hot-white salted release dribbling down the back of your throat, filling your mouth to the point it leaked from your lips leaving a trail of essence and saliva down your mouth.

“What a pretty sight princess, what a good girl you are taking all of me like that,” Belphie running his thumb along your cheek as you tried to catch your breath but mewls fell from it as Beel tongue fucked you harder. Belphie dropped to his knees, leaning your chest up and resting your head on his shoulder as he cupped your breasts, tugging sharply at your nipples causing another moan and buck of the hips from you to Beel’s face. The angle Belphie put you in gave you a perfect view of the ginger brother between your thighs. The hand now free from Belphie’s thigh joined the other to grasp Beelze’s hair, clutching to it to ground you as he brought you closer and closer to ecstasy. “Now be even better and cum all over his face,”.

It didn’t take much more than those words and Beel’s heated gaze as he peered up from between your thighs whilst his tongue twisted and curled inside you to find a release. _Only you didn’t cum._

Hot arousal pulsed from within you, starting from your scalp down to your toes as your back arched full of Belphie, fingers now twisting into the bed sheets below. Your hips bucked wildly as you cried out, core pulsing tighter and tighter. Your eyes screwed shut as you collapsed back down, ragged breaths from you and deep monstrous groans from the two brothers. Only when you open your eyes did you realise what had happened. 

**_You’d squirted._ **

Something you didn’t know you were able to do, all over Beel’s face which was dripping down onto his godly-defined torso. The sight itself made you clench and thighs clamp together. 

A snarl came from Beel, as Belphie continued to thumb over your nipples, gripping your thighs and wrenching them open as he knelt back between them. One hand keeping them open as the other wrapped around his throbbing cock, his eyes focused on your pulsing core before moving up to whine at your cum stained mouth which was still dripping with Belphies release. His wings fluttered quickly, the horns embedded in his orange hair seemed to throb in time to his cock. Two quick jerks, a deep groan and Beel found his release, spewing hot seed onto your stomach and thighs. 

His cock still stood solid after as had Belphies, arousal still high in the air between all three of you as you realised none of you would be satisfied until you were passing out.

“ _I can’t wait to feel you squirt all over my cock,_ ” Belphie groaned into your ear followed by a groan from Beel as they moved you into position on your hands and knees.

-

_Day two:_

The bites and marks the two brothers had left all over your skin were no-longer visible the following morning, the seed that filled you to the point of dripping from you was also gone. No aches, no pains, _nothing._

“I trust my brothers treated you well yesterday?” Leviathan asked when you turned up to his room, inspecting your skin for any marks or bruises.

“Yes, Beel and Belphi-!” You started only to be cut off as Leviathan pinned you to the solid oak door.

“Oh normie, normie, normie,” He chuckled darkly, his orange eyes burning into your soul as they hinted a darkness behind them, “Don’t you know who you’re dealing with?” His tail snaked up around your abdomen before curling gently around your neck, “Don’t ever mention another man’s name when in my presence.” followed by a light squeeze to your neck. 

_The avatar of envy for clear reasons._

Levi led you over to his bed, a bathtub now filled with water and the heavenly scent of rose. Your normally shy friend wasted no time, pulling you to him as he kissed you softly, holding you close to him as he gently tugged at your clothes. “Off!’ He whispered as he bit your lip before pulling back, pulling off the large hoodie he was wearing along with jeans with pure commando underneath. You couldn’t help but gasp to see the already-semi he’d gotten, although between your thighs were also already wet.

He helped you into the water, lying down as he pulled you to straddle him, his lips already re-attaching to yours as his hands fondled your breasts. The snake-like feel of his tail inching up your thighs to brush against your sex, both of you hissing at the feel of it. _Thick and smooth._

He moved one hand down to cup your ass, whilst the other held your waist as he moved hot kisses down to your collarbone, a sharp bite every now and then before focusing his attention on your breasts. Capturing them in his mouth as he sucked on a nipple, sharp teeth grazing over them as you threw your head back, unable to stop yourself from grinding over his tail that rested against your clit. 

“Oh Levi…” You moaned out, the gentle push of the tip of his tail into your core. Never had you felt something like this, warm yet cold, thicker and thicker it went as he slowly pushed more into you, stretching you ready for the girth of his cock. You cling to his shoulders for support as he thrusts slowly in and out until your arousal runs down his tail and mixes into the water below. 

Heat rose to your cheeks as the tip of his tail curled inside you, searching until-

 ** _“Oh!”_** You cried out, clenching tightly as he found the spot he was looking for. 

“I want you to cum on my tail,” He groaned against your skin, continuing to repeatedly hit that spot over and over again. Your vision flooded with stars, breaths becoming more sparse with each second as you grinded down against his movements.

“I- I wanna…Levi…I,” You whimper, scratching red marks down his chest, the pit of your stomach dropping as the coil tightened like your muscles around him.

“Words baby, tell me,” He gently pushed a piece of hair stuck to your sweating forehead behind your ear. 

“I wanna cum on your cock…” Embarrassment pushed to the side as you felt him still for a mere second. A lowly chuckle fell from his lips, sitting up in the water to slap your ass before squeezing it.

“Begging to be fucked already I see?” He sucks on your lower lobe, “ _You good girl._ ” The motion of his tail quickens, bringing on your orgasm in rushed speed as you wither in his hold, circling your hips as they buck against him. Head thrown back with a trail of sweat running down your back as you collapse against his chest. “Now,” He pulls his tail out of you as you whimper slightly, only to have the head of his cock pushing into you, “You can come on my cock,”. He pushed into you slowly, he was thick with a stretch that still burned slightly even with the potion and you were still sensitive from your orgasm. 

“L-Levi! S-Stop!” You gasp, pushing your hand to his chest as he completely stilled, even in heat a demon knew ‘ _no_ ’. 

“Is everything okay? Should I pull out? I-I,” Levi’s normal persona slipping through the cracks of his heat, cock still buried partly inside you. 

“N-no I, I’m gonna cum,” You say in short breaths, focusing your hardest not to move as his cock currently pressed against a spot inside you that was about to have you undone in seconds. 

“Oh baby girl,” He grins with a cheshire smile, “Then cum.”. With that he shallowly thrusts into the same spot, the angle of his cock, the throbbing of his head, the push of his tail against your clit sent you hurtling off the edge with only half of his cock inside you. You convulsed around him, squeezing him as you pulsed, only for him to push further into you, fighting against your tightening walls. Your head dropped to his shoulder moaning loudly, your chest pressed to his as he held your hips to guide you into a grind. You whimpered from over-sensitivity, tears pooling in your eyes as you glanced up to see Levi smirking down at you. 

“Don’t worry baby,” He thrusted into the grind, tail never slowing its movements on your clit as you spasmed over him, “ _I’ll give you exactly what you asked for_.” Thrusting into you at a speed where water splashed out of the side, another wave of pleasure hit you as you bonelessly collapsed against him, letting orgasm after orgasm wave across you until your mind was blank.

-

_Day 3:_

Sore muscle? None.

Imprints around your neck from where Levi’s tail had gripped you? None.

You woke up the next morning to an ache between your thighs, as if you were already desperate to be filled once more by another brother. 

_Only it turned out the ache wasn’t purely from you._

“Good morning sweetie,” Rose studded eyes peering from between your thighs as you looked down, Asmo with his chin and mouth slick, “I must say I’m surprised it’s taken you so long to wake up after the way you’ve been calling out for me all morning,”. You can feel the slickness already dripping down your thighs and ruining your bedsheets.

“Asmo…” You wither, throwing your head back as a long stripe of his tongue started from your core to your clit, a hum of approval as he does. You try to reach down and bury your fingers in his hair but a cold movement stops you, your hands bound by handcuffs to the bed. 

“Sorry sweetie, but the way you were tugging my hair, I was going to lose control,” Followed by a gentle nip to your thigh. 

“How long-… how long have you.. _fuck_ ,” You whimper, pushing your heels down as you feel two fingers thrusting into you, the sound of wet arousal already filling your room.

“Three my dove, and I think,” He twists his fingers causing your back to arch with a pleasant sigh, “Your about to give me a fourth.” And just like that you came again around his fingers, crying out to feel your walls tense and pulse. “I knew you would taste sweet.” He whispered against your clit, pulling his fingers out to replace them with his tongue. Curling the lengthy muscle inside you to lap up all your sweet release. 

“ _Looks like the aphrodisiac is starting to work on you._ ” He teases, head still buried between your thighs as you turn to see two empty bottles of it beside you, Asmo had clearly poured them into your mouth whilst you were asleep. Not that you minded, this was a _**beyond pleasant**_ way to wake up.

“Asmo!” Hips bucking, fists tugging against the steel of the cuffs around you, “More, god please more.” The lips around your lower ones suck once before releasing with a wet pop. 

“Oh sweetie…” He hums, pulling himself away, crawling slowly up your body to press his wet lips against your ear, “ _There is no god here, there is only me._ ” Your eyes widen to feel the heated length sliding against your folds, coaxing himself in your arousal. He leans over to press a kiss to your lips, tongue running around your lower before pulling back. “You taste like sweet berries,” He giggles. “Now,” He strokes a finger down your arm before it meets the handcuffs, “Shall I take these off… _oh_ I guess I’ll leave them on then”. Half through his sentence you shook your head, a meek ‘ _Please keep them on_ ’ came from you. 

Kneeling up, Asmo kept himself between your parted legs as he stroked himself. You let out a whimper to see him-

**_-Asmo was right, you definitely needed two bottles to take him._ **

“Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle.” Asmo stroked your thigh as if sensing your nerves at his size. The stretch of him as he pushed in brought tears to your eyes, the drag of him against your velvet walls sent a heat across your body. Cheeks rising as you panted already, the feeling of being so full as he buried himself to the hilt inside you. His name fell over and over from your mouth as he pulled back to thrust forward, the squeak of the bed growing louder with each quickening thrust. His hands gripped on to your waist as your legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer as he thrusted into you, your ass resting upon his thighs. 

“You feel so good,” Asmo rolled his hips into you, hitting every sweet spot inside you that made you sing out to him.

“Oh… fuck Asmo… _harder_.” You moaned beneath him, digging your heels into his lower back to spur him on.

A chuckle isn’t the reaction you expected. 

“You want it harder sweetie? My beautiful little human likes it rough?” He teased, peering down to watch you nod eagerly.

“Oh sweetie.” He smirked, hoisting your legs off of him and throwing them over his shoulders as he slammed into you, hands tightly holding your ankles. Your heated screams of pleasure were drowned out by the headboard shunting against the wall, the mattress struggling to cope with the roughening thrusts. Springs beneath you threatening to snap, like the coil within you that was already on the verge of breaking. 

The position of your hands above you gave him a perfect view of the way your breasts bounced with each thrust, admiring the way they slapped against your skin like the way his hips did against yours. 

“Gonna… gonna cum Asmo…” You groaned, back raising off the bed as your thighs began to tremble. Within the next breath Asmo pulled out and flipped you over, pulling your hips up as he thrusted back into you, he’d been kind enough to cross your arms when he cuffed them so during the flip it was a comfortable position. 

“Cum for me my sweetie, let my brothers know who’s making you feel so good,” He sings out, thrusting in abandonment into you. A bite to your neck pushes you over the edge, his name crying from your mouth so loud it could be heard throughout the house. 

-

_Day 4:_

“Mammon…”

“Mammon…!”

_“Mammon!”_

The moans from you getting louder and louder in pitch from the kitchen. Sat upon the wooden work surface, legs spread wide with white tufts of hair between them. Mammon ravaged you on the spot after he told you, _‘I need my breakfast’._ The normally teasing demon swept you up straight up on the counter and tugged your shorts and panties down before you could even take another breath. 

“So good, so sweet my human.” He groaned, holding your lower lips apart with one hand as the other pushed against your thighs to stop them from crushing his head. 

Head thrown back to hit the tiled wall behind you, fingers grasping on to his horns causing him to rutt his hips against the cabinets, the lewd wet noises of him eating you like a feast filled in the air. Chest rising up and down as you tugged your top down with one hand, toying with your own exposed nipples for a slight added stimulation. The grunt that left Mammon to peer up and see it, was all you needed to be pushed over the edge. It was a purely erotic sight to be hold. 

He took you against the counter, hips thrusting into you with pure control and precision. Mammon unraveled you faster than he could swipe Goldie. Only the orgasm you gave him was much more satisfying to his needs than spending money. Leaving a sticky trail of evidence upon the counter, for only someone else to discover later in the day. 

Your lips were wrapped around his cock at least three times. One in the shower, once on his bed and once upon the pool table. Each time ending in your mouth full of his release, too much for you to swallow causing it to dribble out down your chin and spread against your chest. Mammon _burning_ the sight into his mind. 

He bent you over every piece of furniture he could find, ramming his cock into you from behind until your legs threatened to buckle from under you. He’d lean over and whisper dirty words into you just to feel you clench over him, your muscles trying to stop him from pulling away each time his hips pulled backwards. 

_“My tight human pussy,”, “Ya so wet and it’s all for me,”, “Fuck, ya look so good with my huge cock pounding you like this,”, “Cumming again? Yeah that’s right baby girl, let go and let me just take care of ya,”, “Ngh-Ya squeeze me so much, ya pussy already knows who it really belongs to, look how sensitive it is just from me pushing my cock into ya,”, “Don’t worry, I’m gonna cum over and over again. Fill this tight pink pussy up with the Great Mammon’s sperm,”._

His personal favourite position of the day was when he fucked you atop of the pool table. You’d engaged in foreplay to start with, three fingers curling inside you as you leaned over and sucked his cock. Mammon _under-exaggerated_ his length to say the least. You could barely wrap a hand around it, not even fitting half of it into your mouth before it was hitting the back of your throat. Thanking the heavens (and Solomon) for the potions allowing your gag-reflex to vanish for the time, taking Mammon down your throat until you almost choked without air. A ‘ _Fucking hell human. Fuck that’s the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,_ ’ groaned from Mammon as throbbed in your mouth, threatening to release as his eyes watched you. Nothing in his lifetime could compare to the sight. 

By the time you were close to coming, he pulled his fingers away before slamming his cock into you from behind, pushing your face down against the green felt. From the edging of the foreplay and the feeling of his head hitting your cervix you came instantly. Mammon gripping your shoulders tightly to the point they drew blood, trying to hold back his release. whilst he could hold it for a few deep thrusts, it was the whimper of his name as you turned your head over your shoulders to meet his gaze, watery blue eyes hinted with coin bronzed yellow swimming within a pool of lust that pushed him head first off the edge. He came so much he filled you to the point it gushed out onto your thighs and puddled upon the green felt of the table, hand having to jerk himself off as he continued to spurt his release onto your ass. 

The sight of white upon your skin, just like his markings, set off a primal instinct within him and within minutes he was ready and roaring for more, determined to paint your skin in his essence and markings. 

**-**

_Day 5:_

You were mind-blanked. Nothing but Satan filling your mind and body, lost in the white light of pleasure. Unable to form sentences, a babbling mess of incoherent words as you let pleasure ripple across your body like a surging river. 

“I’m not like my brothers,” He cooed softly when you walked into his room, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear. You’d seen Satan in demon form before but this was a softer side to him, demon form by lust and not from anger. “We’ll do this however you feel comfortable,”. 

“I like to be on top.” You smile, bringing a hand to cup his face. Satan was the one you were most worried about seeing his anger from before and almost, _extremely mildly almost_ , frightened that he would bring this anger out into his lust. Alas, Satan cared for you the most and wanted to attend to your needs. _‘I can control myself in heat’_ he told you. _Words he soon forget in moments later._

“You’re so big!” You mewled, digging your fingers into his chest as you rose your hips once more before lowering down, this time taking him fully. His back rested against the headboard as he sat up, you straddled across him with your hands splayed across his chest whilst he rested his on your waist. “ _Oh fuck Satan, Yes…Yes!_ ” fell from your mouth in-time to your slowly rolling hips. 

Whilst he wasn’t as thick as the others he was by far the longest, able to hit every needed spot within you as you grinded over him. Flush spread across your cheeks and down your neck, heated pleasure coursing through your veins as your mouth dropped into an ‘o’. One hand scratched at his chest leaving red marks in their wake whilst the other reached into the blonde of his hair and gripped onto his curled horns. It caused a hiss from him, eyes widening open as he panted heavily, the grip of his fingers sinking harshly into your skin. His self control slipped quickly with each roll of you upon him. Calling his name in a trembled voice, back arching so your breasts pressed against his chest, full skin on skin contact with him as he held you tightly. Your grip on his horns _tightened_ like your muscles over his cock, the motion being his undoing.

With a strangulated groan followed by a whimper, heat surged inside you, one you had grown accustomed to over the last week. Satan’s head collapsed against your chest leaving you stilling your movements, to feel him continue to pulse and throb into you as he breathed heavily against your chest. 

**_You’d heard demon horns were sensitive during heat, but you never expected it to be that sensitive._ **

“Satan…is everything okay?” Awkwardly still straddling him, his cock still hard inside you as you waited in suspense. You weren’t far off finding a release yourself but now you felt it slipping further and further away. 

A growl unlike you’d heard anything before left from Satan, the noise purely demonic. With a scream you were pulled from off of him, a demonstration of his hidden strength as he held onto you, pushing off the bed and slamming you into the nearby wall. 

“Oh my little kitten,” A toothy grin meets your eyes, a slick tongue darting out to lick his lower lip as his eyes practically glow whilst covered in lust, “You have no idea what you do to me.” The vibrant green of his tail worms it way up across your body, taking its time to fondle and press over your dripping folds before continuing its way up to your body. You feel the scales of it wrap once around your neck and just as it squeezes slightly with control, his cock once again fills you to the hilt as he slams his hips into yours. Eyes roll from both of you to the back of your head, one arm holding beneath one of your thighs whilst the other pushes onto the wall next to your head to keep you caged in his hold. 

The roar from him makes the desk nearby tremble, objects perfectly placed on his desk rolling around and spilling onto the floor. He effortlessly bounces you off his cock in a pace that brings stars to your eyes in seconds, gasping as his tail continues to gently squeeze your throat until he feels you withering whilst you cum around him. 

“Yeah that’s right kitten, give into how good I make you feel.” Snarling as he says it, leaning down to catch a bouncing breast into his mouth as he sharply nips at your nipple causing a large red mark to form upon your skin. Unable to help you cling to him, red marks of dark lines grace his back as you claw into him, on the verge of a second orgasm already from how he’s pounding up and into you. 

“D-Don’t stop.” You manage between moans, unable to hold back at how good this feels. Your skin and blood almost on fire, one or two tears rolling down your cheek only to be licked up by Satan, groaning as he laps up the saltiness. 

The movement that made your mind blank into boneless-ness was when the tip of his tail pushes into your mouth, forcing its way into your wet cavern as he thrusts it in in-time to the thrust of his cock. Unable to focus you let it twirl in a battle with your tongue, drool pooling from your lips as it drips down your body to mix with sweat before hitting the point of where Satan and you meet. Weakly, you drag your arms up to once more grip his horns, danger threatening in Satan’s eyes as you tightly hold onto them. 

It was fair to say Satan completely lost-control, roughly taking orgasm after orgasm until you blackout from over stimulation.

-

_Day 6:_

You’d be fucked to an inch of your life and it felt like it. Whilst the potions you took helped to remove muscle ache, the vast amounts of sperm pumped into you, bites, marks and everything else, it couldn’t remove the memories of feelings of the brothers upon you.

You spent more of the day in bed, just lying in a complete bliss of contentedness. Heat turned out to be just as enjoyable for you as it had the brothers, using you to fulfil their needs whilst also ensuring your own outer-body pleasurable experience. Even after their way with you they still cared for you like they normally would, ensuring you were okay, making sure you took the potion to heal your ruined body before carrying you to bed and letting you rest. Heat would definitely change the way you saw them all, the softness of Levi now filled with memories of him fucking you with his tail, Satan drawing out as many orgasms as he could before filling you over and over, Beel’s cock in your mouth as you choked on it whilst Belphie pounded into you from behind, Asmo teasing your clit to the point you came from a few quick strokes against it with the head of his cock and Mammon unable to control when he needed you taking you against the nearest surface he could. 

The only brother you hadn’t come into contact with over the week was Lucifer. He refused to partake in your offering over heat, deeming he was a man and that he “ _should be able to control his urges without the help of a human._ ” That was Lucifer’s way of putting it but what he really meant was he loved you too much and was too frightened he might lose control around you and ruin whatever this ‘friendship’ between you was. It scared him how much he lost himself around you, worried he would become a feral beast if he even got a whiff of your scent whilst he was in heat. And for that he kept himself locked away in his room.

-

_Day 7:_

It was the last day of heat and the rest of the brothers were slowly calming down, you could finally be in a room with them without them trying to tear off your clothes or burying their noses onto your skin just to get a smell of you. 

As you sat in the kitchen, a noise so loud it made the cabinets near by rock on their study legs, the solid oak door to the exit of the house squeaked on its hinges and plates threatened to break from the way they shook. It was a noise similar to the one Satan had made, a growl from the deep depths of within a demon. _One that made your core clench tightly._

You’d already taken the last potion you had in the morning, just in case one of the brothers’ needs hadn’t been filled, it was better to be prepared. And as you stood outside Lucifer’s door, slowly pushing it open to be emerged into a darkening sight. **_You knew there was one last brother who needed you._**

The inside of Lucifer’s room was dark, tatters of thick curtains ripped apart letting light inside the room. Stacks of paper were tossed onto the floor in shreds, ruins of books and momentous were scattered amongst the room, marks upon the wall where they’d been thrown leaving huge dents. In the midst of the room stood a figure hunched over, black as dark as night heaving on the toned back that raised and lowered with deep breaths. Clothes ripped upon his body, as if he’d torn at them themselves, unable to keep himself caged within them. 

“Lucifer…” You meekly called out into the room, taking a bold step forward into the room, letting the door shut behind you softly. When no reply came you took another step forward, closing the distance between you and him. 

And on your third step, red-beaded eyes glowing like the rising sun turned to find you, staring at you like a predator upon prey. It made you freeze. For the first time you weren’t seeing Lucifer as Lucifer, you were seeing a really powerful demon. 

“Leave.”

“Luci-“

“ _ **I said go!**_ ” Lucifer’s plea came out in a yell, one that echoed off the walls and ricocheted off the furniture in its way. He turned on the spot, standing tall and proud, the exposure of his toned abdomen beneath peering through the barely together shirt. The normal trousers he wore were nothing but torn shorts, half opened and falling down his waist as black boxers poked from underneath them and as your eyes travelled down-

**_-A bulge clearly visible travelling far down his thigh, thick in girth and straining to be freed._ **

“Lucifer I-“ You take a step forward, you should have been frozen in fear from the way he was hungrily staring at you but this beast, this demon, was still your protector Lucifer.

In the next moment he was stalking towards you at breakneck speed, clutching his hands to your forearms as his breath came in waves. 

“Your aroma is so… _powerful_ ,” Leaning down to slowly lick your neck causing a soft whimper as you tilted your head to allow him better access. As if realising his actions he pulled away, dropping his hands from you. “Please- I… I can’t control myself around you,” His voice breaking as he tried to keep himself away from you.

“Lucifer please, let me help you.” You softly whispered, reaching a hand out to gently cup his sharply defined jawline, a growl stirring in his throat. 

“I won’t be able to hold back… I- I’ll hurt you… I’m not like my brothers, my heat is worse…” Lucifer swallowing, the bob of his adam’s apple clear from above you. The reason as to why Lucifer kept pushing you away for heat was clearly visible. 

“I’m not scared of you Lucifer,” Softly rubbing your thumb over his skin, “Please, let me help you, _I want to help you_.”

The hands that held your arms came back to grip your face, pulling you up as he leaned down, pressing his lips tightly to yours as his tongue forced its way into your mouth. He gripped the back of your neck forcing an angle so his tongue could slide further into your throat, pushing the full length of his body against yours. The hand on your arm bunched your shirt up and ripped it off your body, leaving your torso exposed as he bit your bottom lip. Greedily he palmed your breasts, pulling his mouth away from you, you fell to your knees.

You were lost in the haze, completely taken over in lust as Lucifer’s grip in your hair tightened. One hand wrapped partly around his base whilst your mouth worked down over him, thrusting and fucking your mouth until your eyes watered and spit fell from your lips and onto the floor below. His cock was bigger than the rest, solid and pulsing it stood, flushed red with veins that throbbed down the side of it just aching to be touched. Growls and grunts fell over and over from him, fucking your face as he pushed the whole of his cock down your throat until you gagged and choked over it. He spilled into your mouth with nothing more than a few ragged breaths, the fingers in your hair twisted and tugged as he throbbed. Thick spurts of white falling with saliva from your lips, running down your throat as you held eye-contact with him, swallowing the more than plentiful release. 

Your shorts were ripped from you as well, the sound of fabric tearing filling the room as he positioned you upon the bed on your hands and knees. He wasted no time lining up and thrusting into you, groaning so loudly that the bed rocked beneath you. Even with your own arousal and the potion, it was still a matter of patience for him to fully enter you, _patience which Lucifer currently didn’t have_. He shallowly thrusted with urgency until half of him slid in without any resistance, your tight walls clenching over him to stop him pulling out with every thrust. Until finally, he spat down to where you met and hilted himself fully into you.

 _“Lucifer!”_ You grip tightly to the bed-sheets, the force of him enough to make the air inside your lungs leave your body. Painted red nails of sharp spiked fingers clutch to your waist as he pulls your body back, not giving moments to adjust as he pushes over and over into you until slapping of wet skin is almost louder than the noises you’re both making. He drives purposefully to the spot that makes your back arch, an orgasm building up already with little to no second to savour the feeling. The blood inside you is flaming, spreading a heated wild-fire inside you as every nerve is set alight with intensity. 

As your muscles tighten rapidly, Lucifer roars out as sweat drips down his body completely giving into his heated need as he fucks you with primal urgency. His pace growing rapid as he feels your orgasm so close, unable to stop his nails breaking into your skin as he grips at you. The experience verging on painful as your elbows collapse, your face falling onto the pillows beneath as your body shunts forward with every powerful thrust. 

_“Fuck you look so good taking me like this,_ ” His eyes focusing on the way his meaty cock stretches you over and over again as he thrusts in and out of you in tight controlled movements, unwanting and unwilling to even pull himself fully out of you. 

You couldn’t help but scream out as you came, watery tears leaking from your eyes at the intensity of the white flooding your eyes, whilst highly pleasurable to a new level, it came fast and hard from Lucifer’s punishing movements into you. The hands on your waist move, one leaning over you to grip the headboard showing his strength as it snapped. Splintering wood now lay in his hand as his whole body shook from the grip whilst you pulsed over him. The other hand clutched at the back of your neck and sunk scratches upon your shoulders that threatened to bleed. The sound of all four wings racing in speed to match his thrusts, unbridled passion of lust seeping from every inch of him.

Lucifer continued to thrust, the over-sensitivity of your spot being repeatedly hit boarded on painful. 

**_This was no longer Lucifer, this was a creature pulled from the deepest pits of hell, brutally taking you until you could give no more._ **

Your teeth bit into the pillow, trying to obscure your whimpers but Lucifer heard them loud and clear. Pulling you up gently by the back of your hair, pulling up until you rested on your knees, your ass resting on the top of his thighs as his chest pressed against your back. A strong arm curved around the front of you to cup a breast, the weight of it bouncing in his hand with each thrust as his index and thumb rolled your nipple between them. The hand in your hair loosening to run his palm down your stomach, crying out loudly to feel his fingers spread your folds and rub tight circles around your clit. Head rolling against his shoulder, eyes falling to the back of your head as his lips press soft kisses down the contour of your neck, pleasure taking over every sense in your body. ‘ _Lucifer… Lucifer… Lucifer_ ’ Over and over it falls from your mouth like a sinful prayer, body’s entwined like those of lovers. An erotic sight of pure loving pleasure upon his satin sheets. Gone was the rough fucking from moments before, Lucifer kissing the areas up on your shoulders where red marks lay as if trying to melt the pain away. 

The softening tenderness was a surprise side of him you never expected. Deep penetrating thrusts, hitting inside you as he pulled partly out to thrust back in, groaning deeply as you came around him again in little time. This time feeling the full force of pleasure spread through your veins, not rough or forced like the one before, this one connecting you and Lucifer in an almost spiritual experience as you cried out his name to the highest of heavens. Skin ablaze whilst your toes curled, arms reaching behind you to wrap around his neck, burying in his raven hair to pull his face to yours. One hand wrapped around the ebony horn to keep him close, the added stimulation of that and your tightening walls was all he needed. The stuttering flutter of his rapid wings from behind indicated his release before you felt it. Lips meeting in a sloppy kiss, as you felt his heat surge inside you, biting his lower by accident as another orgasm blends into your waves of pleasure. 

Trembling in his hold, hips rocking against his as you pulse to the point mixed arousal dripped down your thighs as he pulled his softening cock from you. Whimpering from over sensitivity as your muscles still squeezed him to try stop him from pulling out. “Shh little one, I’ve got you.” He cooed softly, kissing your lips over and over in softening pecks, hands running up and down your sides. Both of your skins aglow with sweat, ragged breaths meeting together, foreheads stuck and pressed against each other. Sharing a tender embrace with the eldest brother, two racing hearts beating at the same time. 

“I hurt you.” His eyes full of shame to see the marks upon you caused by his own hand, his heart heavy and wounded to know that he did this to you. 

“I’m okay, Lucifer I’m okay.” You whisper against his lips, slowly turning to face him. None of it hurt, all that mattered was that Lucifer knew you were fine and that whatever happened didn’t change your opinion on him. You bury your hands once more in his hair to kiss him, softly pushing him back until he lay on the bed as you straddled him, lips never parting for a second. He was still erect and most likely would be until the end of his heat that night. Slowly, you lifted your hips and let yourself sink back down onto him. He groaned so softly into your mouth as he protested at your slowly grinding hips, you interlaced your fingers with his. “Just let me take care of you.” Pooling eyes full of lust and love meeting each other as Lucifer nodded at your words, giving you full control to him as his thumb slowly rubbed over yours. Rocking your hips slowly, a complete change in atmosphere as you brought each other to a slow burning climax for the following of the night.

-

_Day 8:_

You woke up wrapped in satin sheets, a strong arm around your waist and a heavy breath against the back of your neck. Turning in the embrace to see Lucifer, sound asleep and more importantly back to his human form, heat was finally over. Lucifer had been the first brother to spend the night with you after sex, watching you drink every drop of the blue potions until he knew for sure that no-harm had come to you for his actions. 

“Good morning.” A groggy voice yawned as the arm around you pulled you closer, resting you against his chest.

“Good morning,.” You whispered, pressing a sweet chaste kiss to where his heart lay. 

Whilst heat may have given you the experience to be an individual part of the brothers for a week, when you woke up today was where you were meant to belong. In the strong hold of your loving protector, Lucifer.


End file.
